


2am shopping trips

by the_trash_can_is_my_home



Series: mini golf and labrador puppies [4]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Let him live, M/M, Modern Era, POV Alternating, as usual, he loves his puppy so much, pure fluff, race being a disaster, you're gonna need to brush your teeth after reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trash_can_is_my_home/pseuds/the_trash_can_is_my_home
Summary: “I thought chocolate was poisonous for dogs,” Spot said amusedly as Race pulled a block of oreo chocolate off the shelf.“Yeah, well it’s not poisonous for me and neither is ice cream,” called Race over his shoulder------Race knocks on Spot's door at 2am to ask him to go to the shops with him because he ran out of dog food and feels bad for his dog. What is Spot going to say? No?------part of a series - i would suggest reading the other parts if you want everything to make sense :)
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: mini golf and labrador puppies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517492
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	2am shopping trips

**Author's Note:**

> I FELT BAD FOR NOT POSTING FOR A MONTH SO I CHURNED THIS OUT THE DAY AFTER NANOWRIMO ENDED. I LOVE THEM BOTH. HERE YOU GO.

I mean, it’s not like Spot was actually sleeping. No, he was, in fact, catching up on classwork, which was a bore but if he actually wanted to pass said class he’d have to finish it before tomorrow. However, if you take into the fact that a) Spot wasn’t all that invested in this particular work and b) that it was 2:23am you can see how hard it would have been for him to actually concentrate. Also, he was really fucking tired. So, when there was a knock on his door, he wouldn’t say it was exactly a welcome distraction… no scratch that. It  _ was _ a welcome distraction and he jumped up from his chair and walked to the door. 

“This seems to be becoming a common occurrence, Race,” Spot said as the door swung open to reveal a slightly dishevelled boy, still in pyjama pants, on his doorstep. “And at-” Spot pulled his phone out of his back pocket and checked the time. “2:26am?”

“I know, I know I’m sorry, listen. I was honestly not going to come down but I just-”

“Race.”

“-needed someone to come with me and I wasn’t even going to go in the first place but-”

“Racetrack.”

“-she just looked so sad and I-”

  
“Tonio!” Race looked up at him, blushing.

  
“Yeah?”

“You were rambling.”  _ And it was really fucking cute-  _ Not now sleep-deprived brain!

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Race looked down at the floor, fiddling with his fingers.

“Hey, it’s fine,” Spot said and Race raised his head smiling at him. “Now why don’t you start by actually telling me why you’re here?”

“Oh, right! Okay, so, Peaches needs food.”

“…Right.” Spot was confused at how that related to him.

“And I was hoping that, if you didn’t mind, if you’d come with me?”  _ Oh. That made sense. _

“You came down here, and knocked on my door at 2am because you want me to come with you to the shops to get dog food.”

“Yes. That pretty much sums it up.” Race was looking up at him pleadingly. “I’m sorry, you were probably sleeping or something but I just-”

“Calm down, Racer, I wasn’t going to say no.” Race looked at him in shock.

“You’re… not?” Did Race really think he was going to say no? Huh, okay.

“No, ‘course not. I was just doing some school work anyway.”

“Oh! What sort?”

“Just some equations. Really boring stuff that my sleep-deprived brain was just not dealing with well.” Spot laughed half-heartedly. “Anyway, just let me grab a coat and then we can go.” He turned around grabbing the leather jacket that was just sitting hung lazily on the arm of the couch where he had tossed it when he had gotten home.

“Alright, ‘Tonio,” Spot walked out into the hallway. “Let’s go.”

* * *

As they walked down the hallway Race tried his best to keep his eyes trained ahead of him but he’d be lying if he said that every now and then his eyes didn’t wander back to the boy next to him. Spot looked insanely and unfairly good in that well-fitting leather jacket and his red t-shirt was really tight so you really can’t blame Race. That shirt left way too much for the imagination. So yeah. Spot was a dick for wearing that shirt and that jacket and just-- it was unfair. Okay, we’re not talking about this anymore. Race leant down to knock his shoulder against Spot’s.

“Hey, thanks for coming.”

“It’s no problem,” Spot said gruffly. “Really, Race, you’re saving me from a bunch of equations. I’m grateful.”

“Well, how ‘bout as a thank you I help you out with those. Ya know I’m considered a bit of a math whiz.” 

“‘Tonio,” Spot said and Race shivered slightly. Spot calling him that should definitely not have this affect on him. “Ya don’t have ta do anything for me. Really.” Spot hesitated before continuing. “That being said, if you wouldn’t mind…”

“Of course not! I honestly wasn’t kidding.”

“Damn, Racer. Ballet dancer, math whiz, what can’t ya do?” Race blushed. He’d forgotten that Spot knew he used to do ballet, it must have come up in one of their conversations in the hallway. Also, was Spot flirting with him? That wasn’t rhetorical. He genuinely  needed wanted to know.

“Well I’m pretty useless at art,” Race played it off. “Put me in front of a canvass and I’ll just stare blankly at you.” Spot laughed at that and yeah, that made Race feel weak in his stomach. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while before Race spoke up again.

“What about you, Spotty? Got any hidden talents you want to share? You know, you kind of are a man of mystery.” Spot grumbled something that sounded something along the lines of:

“Don’t call me that.” Which only made Race smile wider. 

“You going to answer the question, Spotty.” Spot glared at him but there was no real malice behind it.

“I don’t know, I kind of like being a ‘man of mystery’ as you put it.”

“Aw come on, Spotty.” Race draped himself over his… friend? Were they friends at this point? Who even knew. “You know a bunch about me,” he whined and then reprimanded at Spot’s unimpressed glance, “or at least way more than I know about  _ you. _ ”

“Fine. What do you want to know?” Race could have cheered in celebration. Finally, they were getting somewhere!

“Hmm…” Race tapped his chin. “What’s your real name?”

“Sorry, Racer, you need Level Seven Friendship Clearance to find that out.”

“Come on!” Race bumped his shoulder against his. “You know my real name!”

“Sure do, but that isn’t gonna work, Tonio.” Race blushed. It was unfair, that nickname shouldn’t get Race so flustered. 

“Fine. What level ‘Friendship Clearance’,” Race made inverted commas with his hands, “am I?”

“Probably around three or four.” Race grinned and draped himself over the smaller boy.

“Aw, does that mean where friends, Spotty?”

“I’m seriously regretting it,” Spot grumbled but he had a small smile on his face. “Come on, Tonio, get off me, we’re here.”

It was a reasonably short walk from the apartment complex to the supermarket; walk down the path for a couple of minutes, turn right at the traffic lights, walk a little further, turn right again at the next turn and you’ll end up in the carpark. The car park was almost abandoned when they got their, only two cars, which was understandable considering that it was like 2:30am or something. The flickering neon sign above the sliding doors cast a glaring light over the entrance and Race stuck out a hand as the doors opened for them. He looked down at his hand before looking back up at Spot.

“The force is with me,” he whispered dramatically. Spot snorted  _ and if that wasn’t the cutest thing in the world Race didn’t know what was. _

“Dork,” Spot said, shoving him lightly and Race laughed. 

“You love it.” 

“Where’s the dog food, Race?” Spot asked.

“I don’t know, maybe in the pet food aisle?”

“Smartass.” Race laughed and grabbed Spot’s arm, dragging him into the final aisle and started looking at the various bags of dog food. “Aha! There you are” He said, Peaches food catching his eye. He dragged the massive silver bag of dog-food off the shelf, groaning dramatically as he did so.

“Do you need help with that?” Spot’s smile had morphed into something more like a smirk but his brow had creased slightly as if in worry. Now, Race was definitely overplaying how heavy the bag was but if Spot’s concern wasn’t as cute as… okay, it was too cute for Race to come up with an analogy but it was  _ cute _ !

“You worried, Spot?”

“Just hand the bag over, Racer.” And who was Race to refuse him? He lifted the bag off the ground and placed it in Spot’s arms who glanced over the title.

“Do you mind if we get her some treats too? She’s been so good recently.”

“She’s your dog, Race, but I have no doubt she deserves them because she’s the fucking  _ best. _ ” Race let out a surprised laugh.

“Okay, then,” Race paced down the aisle, Spot trailing behind him. He picked up a bag that was a deep purple before moving into another aisle. 

“I thought chocolate was poisonous for dogs,” Spot said amusedly as Race pulled a block of oreo chocolate off the shelf.

“Yeah, well it’s not poisonous for me and neither is ice cream,” called Race over his shoulder as he made his way to the freezers. As he was surveying the various a familiar voice came from behind him.

“Hey, Race!” Race looked up and smiled and gave a small wave.

“Hey, Jack. Hey, Dave.”

“Hey, Race.” Davey sounded a lot less enthusiastic and more like how someone should when it was 2am and they were in the supermarket. Jack was seated, somewhat uncomfortably, his knees pulled up to his chest in the trolley that Davey was pushing, surrounded by various groceries. They wheeled passed them and Davey shot Race a tired smile which Race returned before going back to surveying the flavours. He turned to Spot.

“You know, I think I’m in the mood for double chocolate, what do you think?”

“Um, yeah, sure.” Spot shook his head, tearing his eyes away from the two guys who just turned a corner. “Who were they?”

“Oh, that’s Jack and Davey. I’ve known them since high school. Anyway, double chocolate, what do you think?” 

“Yeah, Race, that sounds good.”

“Okay! We’re done!” Race shut the freezer door and tucked the tub of ice cream under his arm. “To the checkout!” Spot shook his head exasperatedly and Race shot him a wide smile. 

* * *

As they reached Race’s apartment there was a scratching sound at the door accompanied by a soft yap. Race tried to juggle the dog treats, ice cream, and chocolate as he attempted to reach into his pocket and get his keys out. As he tried (and failed) to do so, he heard a snigger behind him.

“You need some help there?”

“Shut up,” Race said but shot Spot a pleading smile. 

“Where are the keys?” Spot said as he shifted the dog food under his arm, freeing up one of his hands.

“Just in my jacket pocket and it’s the silver key on the Lion King keyring.” Race blushed as Spot reached under his arm and unzipped the pocket, pulling the keys out with a jangle. He fiddled around with them for a while before finding the right key and opening the door. 

“Hey, baby!” Race exclaimed as Peaches came out into the corridor, running around her owner before sniffing at Spot’s legs. Race moved forward first, ushering his dog back into the apartment with his feet. Spot followed, closing the door behind them. Race put his stuff on the bench before bending down and petting Peaches who welcomed the attention, immediately rolling over onto her back so Race could rub her belly.

“You big sook,” Race whispered fondly before looking up at Spot. “You can just put the dog food in the kitchen.” Race stood up and walked over to Spot, picking up the dog food he had just put down and opened it before pouring a substantial amount into the empty dog bowl. Peaches wagged her tail excitedly and yapped as Race moved away from the ball, letting her get to her food.

“Thanks so much, Spot,” Race said, looking at him. “I really appreciate it.”

“It was no problem really,” Spot said, cheeks pinkening. “You helped me procrastinate those problems so really I should be thanking you.”

“Oh, shit, yeah. Do you want to head down to your apartment now? ‘Cause the offer still stands.” Spot hesitated, he did need to get those problems done.

“If you wouldn’t mind…”

“‘Course not!” Race exclaimed, grabbing Spot by the elbow and all but dragging him out of the apartment. “I’ll be back in a sec, Peaches!” The door shut closed and Peaches looked up and immediately walked over to the door and pawed at it, whining. The door opened almost instantly and she was scooped up in a pair of muscled arms that definitely weren’t her owner’s.

“How could you leave her there, Race?” Peaches licked the other boy’s face and he laughed. “We're taking her with us.”

“I think you like her more than me.” Race pouted.

“You should know I like her more than you,” Spot smiled as the door shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> me writing this chapter: *john mulaney voice* i will pepper in the fact that race is a ballet dancer
> 
> ah! here you guys go! thanks for waiting so long for it! if you liked it, kudos? comment? if you want to see anything later on just let me know in the comments and i'll try to write it! i have a couple more things planned but if you guys want anything in particular tell me and i'll try to fulfill your demands.
> 
> love you guys, thanks for reading <333


End file.
